


Необходимый...

by goldkhator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Необходимый...

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Шерлок (BBC)  
 **Основные персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Джон, Шерлок  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Флафф, Повседневность  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 1 страница  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+136 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Джон всегда знает когда и как...  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
Возможно, кто-то разглядит тут преслеш, но писав этот драббл, мне хотелось совсем другого)  
  
  
---|---  
  
\- Шерлок, остановись, прошу тебя, - жалобно попросил Джон, не в состоянии больше наблюдать за тем, как его друг мечется по их гостиной не находя ответа на очередную загадку.  
\- Думай! Думай! – сердито бурчал Холмс сам на себя, вцепившись в волосы, и не обратив на слова Джона ни малейшего внимания.  
\- Шерлок, переутомление. Ты уже… - Джон оборвал себя, когда что-то с грохотом ударилось о стену.  
Шерлок отчаянно зарычал, продолжая лохматить свои и без того беспорядочно уложенные кудри. У Джона не выдержали нервы – он поднял с пола книгу, брошенную в несчастную стену, и подошел к застывшему спиной к нему другу.  
Аккуратно тронул за плечо, но Шерлок все равно вздрогнул.  
\- Все нормально, это всего лишь я, - Джон улыбнулся, но Холмс не мог этого видеть.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо прошептал.  
\- Тебе нужно расслабиться. Ты позволишь? – спросил Джон, кладя ладони другу на плечи.  
Шерлок убрал руки от своей головы и, не оборачиваясь, кивнул.  
Тогда Джон провел пальцами от плеч до самых его ладоней, и, взяв друга за руку, повел к дивану. Шерлок покорно уселся вполоборота, и Джон устроился за его спиной, обнимая, откидываясь на подушку, и увлекая его за собой.  
Шерлок прикрыл глаза и накрыл сомкнутые руки доктора на своей груди своими ладонями. Холмс до сих пор удивлялся тому, какое воздействие имеет на него этот замечательный человек.  
Когда Джон вот так пытается отвлечь его, Шерлоку почти всегда удается перестать думать о работе и сосредоточиться на тепле, которым делится его невероятный друг. Шерлок знает, что доводит себя до физического истощения, но ничего поделать с собой не может. Никогда не мог.  
А Джон может.  
Джон может остановить его; может убедить его; может заставить; может не позволить… не дать сгореть…. единственное, чего Джон не может – не может не быть таким необходимым…

Джон удобнее устроил их на узеньком диване и с облегчением отметил, как постепенно Шерлок расслабляется, а ведь Джон ничего не делает, совсем, просто обнимает.  
Они будут лежать так, пока Шерлоку не надоест, или он не придет к верному решению или не уснет…

Спустя некоторое время, Шерлок сонно ворочается в его объятиях и теснее прижимается к теплой груди, бормоча себе под нос:  
\- Идиот. Это же так просто, нужно всего лишь… - сонный вздох, - внимательно осмотреть системный блок на наличие потайного…

Теперь Джон позволяет расслабиться себе – Шерлок нашел решение; Шерлок, наконец, уснул, и Шерлок не пытается вырваться из уютного кольца ласковых рук.

16 мая 2012


End file.
